Kanu Hara
Kanu Hara is the seventeen-year-old son of fallen tribute, Shogo Hara. His father died when he was Four. Backstory Kanu never met his mother, Moana Poole. She died in childbirth due to her pelvis being too small. He was raised by his father until he was four when his father, Shogo Hara, was reaped for the Games. Shogo made Kanu think that the Games were films and that the tributes were actors. This made Kanu very popular with The Capitol. When his father died and never came home, Kanu assumed he was away making new films. Personality Stuff Life After His Father Kanu's Journey: Finding The Perfect Parents-TV Show: A TV show that aired after his father's death to help find Kanu a new set of parents in The Capitol. When his father died, due to his ploy of pretending to be an actor, there was a long list of people willing to adopt Kanu if his father never came back. The show pulled in 86% of Capitol viewers and Kanu left with Bubbles and Verden Borg as his new family. His new parents decided to keep up the lie until Kanu found out on his own, aged seven when his father died again. Thanks to Erwin Jackson, a victor from District 5. In dying, Shogo Gave something he could never give his son if he was alive, Kanu's name was never in the reaping bowl. Normal Life: After a while, the hype over Kanu died down and the small child was able to live his life in peace with his kind but ditsy parents, waiting for his father to one day return. Kanu's wish came true three years later when his father was part of the first resurrection Games. Kanu assumed this was his father making a sequel to the first film he was in. While he watched his father compete, he played with Erwin Jackson's children, Levi, Brux, and Arora. The children told him, being as blunt as their father, that Shogo wasn't an actor and was going to die. Kanu wasn't sure if he should trust them, though. However, after watching Kazuo Braun stab his father, Kanu turned to his adopted parents and asked them if his father was dead. The two, in shock, left the room to discuss letting the young boy know the truth. When they were gone, he asked Erwin and he got confirmation that his father was dead. President Galba sent Kanu back to District Four to give the key of The District to Kazuo Braun, the man who killed his father. Kanu could not hold back his tears, terrified of the man. He ran away the moment Kazuo took the key from him. Every resurrection Games, he wished his father would get another chance but he has given up hope now and accepts the cruel reality of his father's death. He is currently in his final year of high school in The Capitol and hopes to become an architect when he graduates. He wants to later turn it into a company named after his father. Relationships Stuff Trivia Stuff